kerenfandomcom-20200214-history
Humans
Humans The youngest race, humans believe Pelor to be their creator. He is heavily worshipped, especially in Faolan. Humans recognize how young and in many ways fragile compared to the other races. Some simply accept it and show deference to the strong, others tenaciously throw themselves in magic, scholarship, warcraft or the accumulation of wealth at a young age, determined to make a legacy for themselves. Physical Appearance Humans are the most physically diverse of the player races. They are generally between 5 and 6.5 feet tall, with weight ranging from 125 to 250 lbs. The natives of post-Shattering Sharne have dark skin and thicker features. In Haruhe and Savas, humans are often heavy-set and with brown hair and dark eyes, while in Faolan and Myrtlevale where even the most ordinary commoner might have a drop or two of elvish blood, they tend to be more slender and fair. Traits *Each ability score increases by +1 *size = medium *Walking Speed= 30 *Languages= human adventurers can speak, read and write Common and one extra language of your choice. Human Alignments Humans are naturally diverse in alignment, and the Guild actively seeks anyone who seems trustworthy and capable. Human Subraces *Desertborn: Sharne *Eastern-Central: Harahue & Savas *West Coastal: Myrtlevale & Faolan Culture Sharne Humans live in a series of vast city-states along the fertile valley. There is a strict caste system, with wizards and priests supporting localized Shāh, the equivalent of kings. Slavery is widely practiced and the majority of citizens are impoverished. There is only a small middle merchantile class, given less status than soldiers. Outstanding military service and becoming a cleric are the only real means by which Sharnese can improve their own caste within the nation. Savas Still threatened by the monster races, the humans of Savas live grim and often violent lives. Most live in walled villages and comonly trained in fighting with spears and bows. Many are devoutly religious, with druids and clerics generally respected while wizards and sorcerers are customarily distrusted and ostracized. Savasians are often envious of their more prosperous neighbors to the west and paranoid of the armies of Haruhe. Haruhe Ruled by twelve Palatines, Haruhe is a military state that is less civilized than Faolan but more advanced in its forms of warcraft and naval resources. Military conscription is mandatory for all healthy youth aged 16 to 22, where they are trained for two years and then sent into combat against the monster races or serve in the navy for four years. Those who remain career soldiers have opportunities to rise high in social status; Harhuhe generally operates as a meritocracy. Half-races are generally treated fairly and have the same life opportunities as humans. Hextor is the primary deity worshipped by the nobilities. Faolan & Myrtlevale The western kingdoms have a medieval culture where magic is not only welcomed but encouraged when it is tempered with lawful and good intentions. Literacy, art, music are flourishing and there has been a growing sense of general prosperity establishing itself for the last century. Strong ties with the elves, dwarves, gnomes and halflings of neighboring kingdoms help create a racially tolerant and culturally eccletic culture. Pelor, Ehlonna, and Boccob are all widely worshipped. Human Names Male Sharneese Names: Adar, Cyrus, Faraj, Harun, Kouros, Nouri, Rastin, Tirgar, Zartosh Female Sharneese Names: Bersabeh, Dineh, Giselle, Latifeh, Nazta, Rashiya, Sabine, Talieh, Vashti Sharneese Surnames: Buri, Ehsani, Fazandim, Jarani, Kortani, Mehrani, Pfahani, Ramedani, Tirazi Male Savasian/Haruhen Names: Bruno, Dolf, Falco, Horst, Konrad, Oskar, Reiner, Thorsten, Volkard, Female Savasian/Haruhen Names: Astrid, Coreen, Elkie, Gisela, Isolde, Karolin, Margit, Petra, Tanja Savasian/Haruhen Surnames: Adler, Brauer, Faber, Jaeger, Lehrer, Metzger, Oster, Scherer, Wagner Male Faolan/Myrtlevalen Names: Aubrey, Blaine, Derek, Fergus, Kerry, Maddox, Quinn, Tristan, Wyatt Female Faolan/Myrtlevalen Names: Bess, Daisy, Gail, Haley, Jewel, Muriel, Nora, Rose, Valene Faolan/Myrtlevalen Surnames: Ackerson, Chapman, Dawson, Fairborn, Goodman, Lyonson, Palmer, Ruskin, Valsen Most Common Human Classes *human cleric *human paladin *human sorcerer *human warrior